Adora and Orko go to Oz
by Kimball20
Summary: This is my Wizard of Oz parody featuring the He-man and She-ra characters. Hope you enjoy it!
1. The Cyclone

I don't own He-man, She-ra, or the Oz books (though technically the Oz books are in public domain). This is my Wizard of Oz parody featuring the He-man and She-ra characters.

Chapter 1: The Cyclone:

Adora was in Eternia one day, visiting her mother and father, Queen Marlena and King Randor, and her twin brother, Prince Adam. Even though she liked her friends on Etheria, today she wanted to visit her family. After she had settled down, she decided to get a book from the palace library.  
As she was looking for a book, the royal court magician Orko floated in. She smiled as she saw him.  
"Hi Adora," Orko greeted "You picking out a book?"  
"Uh-huh," Adora responded "The problem is, there are so many books in here, I can't decide which one I want to pick out and read."  
"Can I help?" Orko asked.  
"All right."  
So Adora and Orko looked through the whole library, reading every title on the shelf. Adora pulled out a tan-colored book. She read the title on the cover. The title was in large, red letters and on the cover it showed a picture of a little girl, comforting a lion, while a scarecrow, a woodsman made of tin, and a dog were witnessing. The book was called _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_  
"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz?" Adora said "This sounds like an interesting story. You want to read it with me, Orko?"  
"Sure Adora!" the little trollan responded "This story sounds like a good one."  
So Adora and Orko sat down in a chair together as Adora opened to the first page. "Dorothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies, with Uncle Henry, who was a farmer, and Aunt Em, who was the farmer's wife." Adora read.  
They read some of chapter one, which they both agreed that they wouldn't want to live in a place like Kansas. But before they even got the part with the cyclone, an alarm was made all around the palace. Man-At-Arms entered into the library. His face as pale as a ghost.  
"Adora, Orko," Man-at-Arms said "We have to evacuate. There is a twister coming."  
"We're on it!" Adora replied.  
Man-at-Arms left them in order to help the citizens of Eternia. The room started to shake. Books were flying off the shelves and onto the floor. Adora and Orko were about to leave the room, when Adora lost her footing by tripping on one of the books. Orko caught her before she landed on the floor.  
"Thank you, Orko."  
"You're welcome.  
Then a strange thing happened.  
The room they were in whirled two or three times and rose slowly into the air. The foundation of the palace was tearing it apart.  
"I'm gonna see what's going on." Orko said.  
"Orko no!" Adora said.  
Orko floated toward the window and Orko found himself sucked out of the room by the tornado. Adora stuck her head out of the window and shouted his name, fearing that he was lost forever. But she saw the tip of his hat among the winds and pulled him inside again (while Orko was holding the hat to prevent his face being revealed).  
"We'd better be calm and figure out what will happen next." Adora said.  
Orko floated down beside her and Adora put him in her arms, to prevent anymore accidents. Adora and Orko didn't know what will happen next. The room whirled six more times before falling on the ground with a large thump.

So, what do you guys think so far? I know it's a short chapter, but it's a start of 23 (counting this one) chapters.


	2. The Council With the Munchkins

Hey guys! This is chapter 2 (of 23 chapters) Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Council with the Munchkins:

Adora and Orko realized that the room wasn't in the air or spinning anymore. They both got up and dusted themselves off.

"Are you okay, Adora?" Orko asked.

"I'm fine," Adora responded "How about you?"

"I'm all right." Orko said "Man did that make me dizzy."

Adora and Orko noticed a bright sunlight had crept into the room and through the doorway. They both went over to the doorway and walked out (there was no door).

Adora gasped in amazement. Orko's eyes widened at what he saw.

The cyclone set down the library in a country of beauty. There were trees bearing all kinds of fruit and soft green grass on the ground. The flowers were blooming everywhere as they heard and saw birds singing and flying into the bushes and trees.

"Where are we?" Orko asked.

"I don't know Orko," Adora said "Where ever this place is, it looks peaceful."

Adora and Orko noticed a small group of people walking towards them. They were shorter than Adora, but a little bit taller than Orko. Well three of the five was shorter than Orko. Three of the people were men, the one that was taller was a woman, and the other one was a walking broom **(Spragg, Sprint, Sprockett , Madame Razz, and Broom)**. Except for the broom, they were oddly dressed. The three men were wearing all blue. Everything from their round pointed hats with the bells on the brims to the tips of their boots.

The woman on the other hand, was wearing all white. Her hat was white, her shoes were white, and her dress was white as it sparkled like diamonds. The woman walked up towards Adora and Orko, made a low bow, and said in a sweet voice, "Thank you kind sorceress. For you have killed the Wicked Witch of the East and for setting the munchkins free."

Adora was confused. She would never kill anyone. Even if it was a member of the Horde, she would never have the heart to kill anybody.

"You must be confused," Adora said, as the little woman was expecting her to answer "I haven't killed anyone."

"Well your building did," the broom said, pointing at the library "Look!"

Adora and Orko turned around and they were shocked at what they saw. They saw a pair of legs sticking out from under the house. On the feet were a pair of silver slippers with pointed toes **(Author's note: Again, this is a parody to the book not the MGM movie)**.

"Oh no!" Adora said "We have to see if she's all right."

"Oh deary my," the little woman said "I'm afraid not for she is dead."

"Who was she anyway?" Orko asked.

"She was the Wicked Witch of the East," the little woman responded "She had made the munchkins her slaves for many years. Now you have freed them and they're thankful for it."

"Who are the munchkins?" Adora asked.

"They are the people who live in this land," the little woman responded.

"Are you a munchkin?" Orko questioned.

"No," the little woman said "But I am their friend. When I found out the Wicked Witch was dead, I came as soon as possible."

"And you crashed into a tree," the broom mumbled.

"I am the Good Witch of the North by the way." The little woman said.

"Are you really a witch?" Adora said, who was not surprised as she was used to wizards and witches.

"Oh deary my yes," the Good Witch of the North said "But my magic is not as powerful as the Wicked Witch of the East or I would have set them free myself."

"Are you a witch, by any chance?" the broom asked Adora.

"No," Adora said. She then pointed to Orko "But he's a wizard." Orko bowed at this.

"There are four witches in the land of Oz," the Good Witch of the North said "There's the witches of the north and the south. Those are the good witches. And there's the witches of the east and the west. Those are the wicked witches. Luckily for us, there is one wicked witch left."

"Are there any wizards in Oz?" Orko asked.

"There is only one and that is Oz the great and powerful." The Good Witch of the North responded "He's more powerful than all of the witches combined. He lives in the City of Emeralds."

Before Adora could say another word, the three little men pointed at the library room. Adora, Orko, and the Good Witch of the North turned around and saw that the feet of the dead witch had disappeared and the only thing left was the silver slippers.

"Oh deary my," the witch said "She was so old that she dried up in the sun. But the silver shoes are yours dearie."

She reached down and poured all of the dust out of the shoes before giving them to Adora. Adora didn't know what to say at first.

"The witch was rather fond of those shoes," one of the little men said "and there is a charm connected to them. But we never knew what it was."

Adora and Orko were silent. They both went inside of the library. Adora sat down in a chair and Orko sat on one of the fallen down bookcases.

"What are we going to do, Adora?" Orko said "We need to get back to Eternia."

"I know Orko," Adora said, looking at the silver slippers in her hands "Maybe the Good Witch of the North can help us."

Adora and Orko walked out of the library. Adora said to the witch and the munchkins "My friend and I are curious in how were are getting home."

At first, the munchkins didn't know. But the Good Witch of the North worked her magic and a piece of parchment paper appeared. Written in black ink, it said _Let Adora and Orko go to the City of Emeralds._

"Are your names Adora and Orko by any chance?" the Good Witch asked.

"Uh-huh." Adora replied.

"Sure is." Orko responded.

"Then you must go to the City of Emeralds," the Good Witch said "You must go and meet Oz, the great and powerful wizard."

"Is he a good wizard or a bad wizard?" Adora said.

"He is a good wizard," she replied "But I'm not sure what he looks like for I've never seen him."

"How are we getting there?" Orko asked.

"You must walk," the Good Witch said "Or in your little friend's case, float. The journey is both pleasant and dangerous. But I'll give you a special kiss, to protect you from harm as a kiss from a good witch you will not be harmed by anyone or anything."

Adora bent over and Orko floated down a bit so the Good Witch kissed each of them on the forehead.

"The road to the City of Emeralds is paved with yellow bricks," the Good Witch said "So you cannot miss it. When you get to Oz, ask him how he can help you. Good bye. Come along, Broom."

The Good Witch of the North got on her broom and after crashing into another tree, flew into the air and disappeared. The three little men had disappeared too and only Adora and Orko were left.

Please review. No flames. Oh and just for the record, the Twiggets and the Widgets are going to be the munchkins.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I want to let you know I will NOT be updating for a while due to stress. You see, I used to be friends to this girl who used to be on and she did something terrible to me to the point that I went into an epileptic seizure. **

**And now every time I go on this website, I think of her and it causes me to go into a panic attack. **

**Because of this, plus I want to focus on my career, I will not be putting new stories or chapters on this website until further notice.**

**I'm sorry.**


End file.
